


Big Plans

by stncdall



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Ani had a crush on Jess, F/F, Girlfriends - Freeform, It's canon so, Jessani
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:21:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25111546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stncdall/pseuds/stncdall
Summary: basically the scene with diego and jess in 4x10, but i made it gay
Relationships: Amorowat "Ani" Achola/Jessica Davis, Jessica Davis & Justin Foley
Kudos: 11





	Big Plans

**Author's Note:**

> i changed the timeline, it's happening right before they went to bury the tapes.  
> also follow my twt @stncdall thank u

''Look, I'm sorry..'' Ani grabs her friend's hand. ''About Justin.'' 

''I know how much you loved him.'' She adds. ''How would you know that?'' Jess asks, when a sad smile appears on her face.  
''Well, I saw you dance together.'' The girl responds.

''And.. a person can tell when a girl's heart is spoken for.'' Ani says, trying her best not to sound upset. Jess notices and squeezes their hands. ''I'm sorry.. for everything I put you through.'' She pauses and her eyes begin to fill with tears. ''I'm done with it, I just.. I just miss us so much.'' Ani pauses, again. She feels selfish, even though she doesn't mean it like that.

''But it.. it can't be anything like what you miss Justin.'' 

''I don't know.'' Jess interrups. ''Missing is missing.'' Trying to make her feel better. They both smile, shyly. 

Ani gets lost in her mind for a moment. ''I know it's very much too soon to be saying anything like this, but..'' This is a bad moment, but she needs Jess to know. ''If you ever need someone to miss people with, I would like to.. maybe ask you out sometime?'' She makes sure Jessica understands what she really means. ''To go out with me.'' Ani feels embarrassed, but the girl would swear that Jessica's cheeks got red for a second. ''Okay.. But.. you know..'' Jess says quietly, trying to explain the situation, not sure if her friend heard.

''Maybe I can.. can I start asking in about a month?'' Ani gets nervous. Jess finds that adorable, so she just smiles and replies back. ''Maybe in a month.''

The girls turn around, when they hear the others yelling. ''Jensen! What took you so long?'' Zach says, as he puts his arm around Alex's waist. He notices the girls staring, and Jess gives them a knowing smile. Their ways of showing their feelings were weird, but they deserved to be happy, and so did Jess. After all of this, she deserved nothing but that.

''Are Alex and Zach like a thing now?'' Ani says, looking at her confused. She nods. 

The taller girl stands up from the table, offering Ani to take her hand. ''Come on.'' She says, still smiling. Ani smiles back and intertwines their hands together. They walk down to the group, trying to act as normal as possible. She misses Hannah, she misses Justin. But she's happy right now, and what happens next, happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> it's trash, but it was my first fic so.. kudo or comment or whatever, english is not my native language, so i'm sorry for any grammar mistakes! thank u, have a great day ahah


End file.
